gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNZ-005 Garazzo
GN Drive Performance I will clarify the performance of GN Drives here. According to the HG Gadessa manual, the Gadessa by extension the Garazzo uses an improved Tau Drive that has closer performance to an Original GN Drive. Although the 2nd Mechanics sourcebook later points out that a S2 Tau Drive only equals to an S1 Original Drive performance, the S2 Original Drive have managed to have even better performance than they did in S1. In essence, the hierachy from lowest output to highest is S1 Tau Drive < S1 Original Drive = S2 Tau Drive < S2 Original Drive. Because of this, I've specifically specified the exact performance to a 3rd Generation Gundam GN Drive of Celestial Being rather than just an Original Drive in general. These higher output upgrades in S2 Tau Drives are not limited to the GNZ either, the 2nd Mechanics also mention that the GN-X III had these higher than before output Drives as well. And considering the generalisation that the book makes about all S2 Tau Drive performance, its likely applies to all the new Drives that's widely used. Although I'm not sure whether it was specified exactly how the Original Drives manage to obtain better performance. Its either an improvement was made to the actual core componants or that imporvements were made due to the new advanced Chasis that the 3.5-4th Generation use for housing their Drives; IE the external replacable componants. This issues does not matter much for Tau Drives though, since their mass production units so its easy to make new powerful models but it does matter to the Originals since their the same core units, technically. Its not that relevant to the topic but I still wonder about it. - SonicSP 11:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Haha you should of posted this on the GN Drive or GN Drive Tau section. Shindy00 17:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I know and maybe I will later. But I placed it here to justify the reason I mentioned "Garazzo's Tau Drive is equal to a 3rd Generation Gundam's Original GN Drive" in the article. I recall the Gadessa manual's translation of the its improved Tau was "almost equal to a true GN Drive". Based on what the 2nd mechanics book says about the S2 Tau being equal to S1 Original and S2 Original being superior to both; I'd take it that the Gadessa model kit book may be referring to the S1 ORiginal Drive, rather than the improved S2 Original Drives. Hence the requirement of the specification in the article.-SonicSP 17:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Beam Claw performance Have anyone of you noticed that the first time GN-0000 00 Gundam and Garazzo crossed swords, Garazzo it cut the GN Sword II, but after that they never burned through them again?- BlitzGundam 18:37, August 19, 2010 :Yeah, I've always noticed it. Made sense to me, since it after that it only does so to 00 Raiser which has a much much higher particle output and the GN Sword relies on particles to determine the strength of the GN Field on the blade. Not to mention that in later times it was mostly in Trans Am which adds to the particle power, plus Setsuna's first experience with it would mean that he'll avoid clashing swords with the beam claw for too long just in case. -SonicSP 23:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't the clash last longer, happen twice, or several times, between Garazzo vs 00 Raiser, and how do the particles just go to the sword?-BlitzGundam 19:17 August 20, 2010 ::The solid GN blades in AD work by applying a GN Field over the shape of the solid blade (hence you have a ''sharp Field)'' so to speak that acts as the edge of the weapon. The greatly increases the sharpness of the sword by alot. When a solid sowrd is used, it works very much like a traditional sword, where you have the momentum of the swing combined with the sharpness to obtain cutting power for cutting through and damaging things. The GN field then acts something to greatly increase the sharpness and protect the word againts other attacks. Thats why they can withstand beam saber attacks in the normal case. ::Almost everything in GNMS works by using GN Particles. The GN Shields work the same way too, by applying a GN Field over the surface of it. The GN Composite Armor, first equiped on GNY-004 Plutone and than became a regular ability in the 3rd Generation and beyond after that works by applying a GN Field in small empty space underneath the E-Carbon armor. The end result is a much much more powerful armor. Even the way they move is affected by using GN Particles, by using them in a similar manner to hydrolics but with GN Particles instead. -SonicSP 19:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC)